xoxogossipgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Nelly Yuki
Nelly Yuki is a recurring character of the Gossip Girl TV series. She is introduced in the first season as nerdy Constance student who also sets her eyes on attending Yale University, earning Blair's ire as Blair decides to destroy her before the SATs start so that she'll be the only one attending Yale. By the second season, she becomes a member of Blair's clique and becomes a minion to Blair but slowly grows into her own throughout the series. Nelly Yuki is portrayed by Yin Chang. Personality Academically well-rounded yet socially disconnected, Nelly Yuki has set her sights on Yale and competes with Blair for a spot in being admitted to her Ivy League College. She is a Merit scholar, a Peabody scholar and an Intel Science Talent Search finalist. She is also musically gifted since she had been studying violin by the age of four. Itzhak Perlman himself gave Nelly her first violin. Despite being academically gifted, Nelly faces up to the problems of most normal teenage girls when she breaks up with her boyfriend, Todd. Even when Blair decides to take advantage of Nelly Yuki's situation, Nelly still gets admitted to Yale while Blair is waitlisted. Nelly slowly stands up to members of Blair's clique and even uses Jenny's ability to blackmail to her advantage despite her miscalculation. She and Isabel Coates also share a talent for sleuthing. By the end of the second season, Nelly is satisfied that Blair chose Jenny to be the next queen and be the one to carry out Blair's legacy. Television Adaptation Season 1 A few days before SATs, Blair discovers that Nelly Yuki, a Constance student is also aiming to attend Yale University and sets out to ruin her. After having Jenny cruelly dismissed by offering her old minions luxurious amenities to prepare for SATs, she convinces them to aid her ruining Nelly Yuki, revealing that Nelly's status as a well-rounded student and an excellent musician threatens both Penelope and Isabel respectively and their chances at getting into a good college. Blair simply forces Hazel to join them. Blair's minions unsuccessfully try to get Nelly to join their clique until she is cries out, rejecting the girls' offer for shopping (Nelly hates shopping) and enjoy yogurt with them (Nelly is also lactose intolerant) and reveals that she never wants to listen to Flo-Rida ever again because her boyfriend Todd broke up with her in the middle of one of Flo-Rida's concert. Nelly leaves the Constance courtyard crying. Blair on the other hand found the right information she needed and downloaded a Flo-Rida song. While walking across the Constance hallway, Blair purposefully plays a Flo-Rida song and Nelly Yuki gets upset. Blair pretends to be concerned and offers her to join them as they get pampered. Nelly indulges in most of the amenities that Blair offers, only for her fleeting moments of relaxation to be stopped short by the arrival of her ex-boyfriend, courtesy of Blair. Nelly thanks Blair, unaware of the disaster that would arrive by the next morning. On the day of SATs, Nelly arrives exhausted and heartbroken as she and her ex-boyfriend spent the entire night talking about why they broke up. Nelly accidentally drops her calculator and Blair picks it up for her. Blair insures Nelly's difficulty at taking the SATs by taking the batteries out of Nelly's calculator. During Jenny's gala, Nelly Yuki brands her as a liar when Asher was revealed to be gay and that Jenny lied about losing her virginity to him. Season 2 During the second season finale, Blair speculates that Nelly is Gossip Girl due to her computer skills. References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Manhattan Residents Category:Constance Billard School For Girls - St. Jude's School For Boys Category:Gossip Girl Season 1 Category:Gossip Girl Season 2